


Third Time's the Charm

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Three Times [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part of the Three Times series. Haru gets a message to meet Makoto at the high school and he is pleasantly surprised to find both his lovers there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Free! Thanks to Lunar Pull for the once over.

The school was eerily quiet as Haru walked along the corridors, it feeling ever so slightly wrong to be in the halls after hours. It also felt cold and he pulled his hoodie tighter around his chest as he looked at his phone once again to see the message.

_//School. 21.45.//_

That was all Makoto had sent and while it wasn't unusual for their messages to be brief - it was briefer than usual and so Haru had looked at it when he'd received it, puzzled, as he’d sat on his bed. He'd gone home after school, after training and Makoto had left him after a quick kiss - Haru expecting Makoto to appear later, walking into his house without any thought of asking. He had also hoped that maybe Rin would appear, who had just as little thought for his privacy as Makoto, as he had been unable to meet them this last week - Samezuka demanding him to attend extra training.

Yet Makoto hadn't appeared and neither had Rin and it had been getting late when he received the message, Haru looking at it for a moment before he dressed again, leaving his house to walk to Iwatobi High School.

Haru now walked slowly passed classrooms and peered into them but continued as he saw no movement. It was only when he reached his own home room did Haru hear some noise and he paused, cocking his head in the direction of that noise.

There was the sound of pens falling to the floor and rolling, yet there were other sounds and it was those that made Haru's heart hammer in his chest and his mouth become suddenly dry. They were familiar to him, had become familiar to him over the last few months and he walked towards them, a little unsure despite knowing those moans, those pants, the noises that they both made.

The door was slightly ajar and Haru pushed it and his blue eyes widened at the scene. Rin was sat on the teacher’s desk, with his legs spread and Makoto in between them. They were both still clothed but Makoto’s hands had lifted up Rin’s shirt, teasing at his nipples as their mouths devoured each other, their bodies grinding together.

Haru stopped in the doorway, watching, watching the way Makoto’s eyes were closed, how his big hands teased and touched Rin, how Rin’s hands pulled at Makoto’s hair and how he could see they were both hard through layers of fabric – denim in the damn way. For a moment, Haru removed the clothing from the image and thought of how they would look as they were but without the material covering them – Rin’s paler skin, his vibrant hair spreading over his face, Makoto’s powerful muscles pinning him to the desk, fucking him there, letting Haru watch. Both of them kissing and touching, then looking towards Haru to check whether he was watching and Haru wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away… just as he couldn’t now even though they were fully clothed, even though he raised his hand to his mouth instinctively as Rin turned, his lips slipping from Makoto’s and levelling Haru with a red eyed stare.

"You took your time," Rin said and Makoto turned too after sliding his lips down Rin's throat one last time.

He could only swallow back an answer as Rin pushed Makoto off him, walking toward Haru, circling him as though he smelt blood and maybe he had as Haru knew he felt hot and though Rin only touched him lightly, fingertips on his shoulders, he felt their warmth even through his hoodie. 

"You wanted this," Rin teased as he paused behind him, his body up against Haru's back and a hand slid down the zipper of the hoodie. 

His eyes lifted to where Makoto stood, now leaning his tall frame against the desk, silhouetted against the light from outside, and he saw the look of want and affection in green eyes despite the distance. 

And he now knew why - why the text message - as Rin helped him remove the hoodie, followed by a hand slowly sliding down the zipper of his jeans. As Rin had teased him one night, one night that he’d snuck out of Samezuka and Makoto was staying out beyond curfew. Teased him about the fantasies that had started it all – what he’d imagined in the tub that Makoto had acted on and then what had brought them to where they were now – the three of them in the dark at the school.

Haru had been laid on Makoto’s chest, the slow rise and fall of his breathing reassuring as well as the thudding of his heart, while Rin was curled up against Haru’s side, his arm around both of them, his mouth at Haru’s shoulder.

Rin had asked him, breathing across his skin, “What did you think about… before?”

Before meant before everything – before Makoto walked in, before Makoto and Rin teamed up on him, and Haru, comfortable in the post-coital high, had revealed once he’d thought about the school, about Makoto on his knees, about Rin behind him, biting down and his fingers sliding down his lower back, slipping inside… and that was what was happening now, Haru figured but then the mood was different to fantasy. Everything sharper, clearer, the feel of Rin’s fingers and his lips against his neck, the way Makoto looked, his eyes focused, and Haru murmured a few words.

“What is this?”

“This is what you wanted,” Makoto said and he stepped forward to where Haru stood with Rin and he felt a hand brush at his face. “All three of us. Together. Here.”

Makoto punctuated his words with a kiss, a gentle brush of lips and Haru shuddered as he felt Rin’s hand slide from his abs, down to where he’d opened his jeans and he stroked there, taking Haru to fully hard with a sure touch, stood helpless in between them.

It was the combined torture that Haru both loved and hated, that he could be so needy, them sharing looks over his shoulder as though they planned and plotted things, bringing him to his knees both metaphorically and in reality – though not this time.

He wasn’t on his knees now, instead, he was stood as Rin laid back on the desk, Haru’s fingers having prepared him, Rin’s eyes closed and his teeth gritted at first as Haru’s dick slid inside. Rin’s body was tense until Haru reached out, sliding a hand, slick with lube up the length of his cock and Rin’s pants and grunts were loud in the silence of the classroom and only became louder when Haru pushed further into his body. Each inch forward was slow, steady, sensual and he felt Rin’s fingers at his shoulders, impatient, but Haru continued at his own pace until he was fully inside, leaning over then to meet Rin’s lips, their kiss full of nipping and biting, drawing a little blood.

They paused, Haru gazing down at how Rin looked in the darkness, his pale chest, his abdominal muscles fluttering and he continued a slow slide along the length of his dick as he adjusted, as they waited in anticipation, his other hand moving to Rin’s hand, holding his fingers as he felt Makoto behind him, aligning himself, and Haru’s head fell back onto Makoto’s shoulder, a deep groan escaping his lips as he felt Makoto, a familiar feeling now yet always so intense, so much more than the fingers that had stretched and scissored within him, Makoto so hot and hard and close.

Rin moved, only a little and Haru panted, almost unable to withstand the sensations that skittered over his skin, and when Makoto brought two hands to his hips, holding him hard, hard enough to leave bruises but perfect, just what Haru wanted, he was lost, so damn lost. At first their movements stuttered, finding a rhythm between three bodies tricky but Makoto led it, holding tightly, Haru trying to keep his eyes open to see Rin’s reaction, to see where their hands held onto each other tightly as Makoto fucked them both.

Breathing was hard, thinking was hard beyond the pure pleasure of being with the two people Haru cared about, thought about, fantasied about. Rin threw his head back and Haru leaned over to lick at his abs, licking at sweat, his hand still teasing his cock as Makoto’s pace slowed, stalled a little, knowing it was going to be over too quick if he didn’t. His fingers traced patterns over Haru’s back until he returned to standing, allowing Makoto to kiss at his neck, to mouth at where his pulse was and Rin looked up as Haru had stopped moving and his hand had stalled.

Rin quirked one eyebrow and smirked. “And you are stopping why?” he asked, frustrated, and Haru heard Makoto chuckle at his ear and then thrust forward, his momentum driving Haru forward into Rin and that stopped the smirk that had appeared on Rin’s face. 

It was difficult to find the perfect timing, each body striving for its own release, but they had done this before, Rin holding tight onto the desk to push himself back into Haru as they found some synchronicity, sweat sliding down Haru’s neck. Haru felt every part of him tense and tighten as he instinctively moved forward, his body unable to take the overload of Makoto fucking him deep while he was so deep inside Rin. His head went forward, sweaty hair obscuring his vision as he came, his cock pulsing and he reached to Rin’s dick, taking him in his fist, as he felt Makoto thrust again and again, until he too came, the feeling of his release making Haru moan as he slid his thumb against the tip of Rin’s cock bringing him over the edge too, the feel of his cum sticky against Haru’s fingers. 

His legs felt weak, weaker than if he’d swum for hours and as they pulled out, separated, sticky and slick with each other’s sweat and cum, Haru almost fell over if not for Makoto wrapping his strong arms around him, pulling him close as Rin hopped off the desk, joining them in the embrace.

“Was reality better than fantasy?” Rin asked, that little look that Haru liked – that small smile that hinted at a dozen wicked ideas – on his lips.

“Yeah,” Haru answered.

And with that he dragged Rin for a kiss before turning his attention to Makoto, both of their kisses perfect but different, the heat and aggression of Rin and the gentle sensual slide of Makoto. Their lips parting he looked between them both and smiled.

“You are always better than fantasy.”

It was true. The reality was always better than anything he could imagine as between Makoto and Rin was where Haru belonged. 


End file.
